thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart -LIVE!-
''Mario Kart -LIVE!-'' is an upcoming entry in the Mario Kart series. The game will bring a whole lot of content and elements to the Mario Kart series that are new yet feel familiar. Timeline At an oddly specific undated Nintendo Direct, a teaser trailer for a Mario Kart game was shown. The teaser showcased Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, and Yoshi driving on a seaside island circuit similar to GCN Yoshi Circuit. As each character were given their spotlight, team names were shown; "Mario Super Motor Team", "Luigi Gusters", "Princess Peach", "Toad Mushroom Powered", "Lord Bowser", and "Yoshi Runners" which were the same team names found in various signs in Mario Kart Stadium and GCN Yoshi Circuit in Mario Kart 8. Sometime after the Direct, it was hinted that teams will play a "big role" in the game. Later during a future E3, a new trailer for the Mario Kart game was shown. The trailer showcased new courses such as a course based off of Super Mario 3D World, a course overflowing with soda and fruit, and an 80's retro themed stadium. GCN Mushroom City and 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar were confirmed to be returning courses. Only the aforementioned six characters were shown racing until the second half of the trailer when it was confirmed that the Double Dash!! mode from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! was returning. Princess Daisy, Toadette, Bowser Jr., and Birdo were confirmed to be playable in that portion of the video as they teamed up with their partners, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, and Yoshi, respectively while Luigi teamed up with Mario. As a surprise ending, the trailer ended with Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser all driving on the same kart, hinting with a mode with three characters in one kart. The name of the game was later confirmed as Mario Kart -LIVE!-''. At another oddly specific undated only hinted to be after E3 obviously Nintendo Direct, a new trailer for ''Mario Kart -LIVE!-'' was shown. The first third of the trailer showcased gameplay of both the regular Grand Prix and the Double Dash!! mode. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, and Lakitu were confirmed to be playable in the trailer. In the second third, the mode with three riders in a kart was officially shown for the first time titled as "Triple-TEAR!!!". Mario was seen driving a huge kart with Bowser in the backside dropping off items and Princess Peach in between activating features such as glider, the underwater propeller, and the anti-gravity boosters. In the last third of the trailer, new information about the teams from the teaser trailer was revealed. A new Grand Prix mode was revealed where six teams, "Mario Super Motor Team", "Luigi Gusters", "Princess Peach", "Toad Mushroom Powered", "Lord Bowser", and "Yoshi Runners", compete for the most points in the Grand Prix. Sometime after the Direct, it other new information regarding the game's online modes stated that there will be a mode in which players can choose which of the six teams they want to race for which will add to their teams' overall cumulative score over the world. Players can also check out which team has the most points all of the world before it resets each week. Characters There will be a total of 64 characters in the final roster; 65 including Miis. 18 of them are default, 34 are unlockable, and 12 are received through DLC. For the first time since ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, every single character from every past main Mario Kart entry will reappear. In this game, the number of racers has been brought up to 16, as opposed to the previous 8 and 12 racers (6 racers including the arcade games). Here is the point management system for the number of racers in each race (the first column accounts for Grand Prix and VS. mode with CPUs): There will be 3 weight classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. However, each weight classes contain three separate sub-classes with slightly varying stats, bringing up to a total of 9 classes. The names for these sub-classes have not been confirmed yet. Default Unlockable DLC Default Double Dash!! Teams Default Triple Tear!!! Teams Courses For the first time since Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit respectively, there will be 5 tracks in each new cup and 5 cups in the Nitro Grand Prix. Also for the first time in Mario Kart history, every course from every past main Mario Kart game will reappear as a retro course. * in a grid - One lap tracks. * in a heading - DLC cup. Grand Prix / VS. DLC Each main DLC pack will be released every 3 months. The Legend of Zelda X Mario Kart -LIVE!- Released 3 months after the game's launch date, the DLC pack includes the Triforce Cup as well as three characters: Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, and Excitebiker. F-Zero X Mario Kart -LIVE!- Released 3 months after The Legend of Zelda X Mario Kart -LIVE!- DLC Pack, this pack includes the F-Zero cup and three characters: Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, and Tortimer. Kirby X Mario Kart -LIVE!- Released 3 months after the F-Zero X Mario Kart -LIVE!- DLC Pack, this pack includes the Popstar cup and three characters: Kirby, King Dedede, and Pikachu. Star Fox X Mario Kart -LIVE!- Released 3 months after the Kirby X Mario Kart -LIVE!- DLC Pack, this pack includes the Lylat cup and three characters: Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, and Samus Aran. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Mario Kart